


Winter SOS

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, ASL in trouble, Chasing, Frostbite, Gen, Hypothermia, Malnutrition, Starving, Winter, its kinda Smoker’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: A marine captain named Smoker had been transferred to Dawn island with the order to clean up the criminals.Unfortunately, Ace, Sabo and Luffy fall under that category. Smoker is so hell bend on catching them that he doesn’t notice that he is actually depriving the three brothers from the essentials they need to survive the upcoming winter.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Smoker & ASL
Series: One piece stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 27
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883814) by [rikuai12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuai12/pseuds/rikuai12). 



> Hiii
> 
> This took longer to write than expected. 
> 
> I don’t really know how this inspired thing works, but I’ll try. If I do it wrong please tell me!  
> This work is inspired by To Be Human. It’s written by rikuai12. I think it’s an amazing story in process.
> 
> Warnings: curse words  
> I may change the title later.
> 
> There is no Makino or Dadan or anyone else in the story. The ASL live completely on their own!

Smoker had been transferred for one reason, the nobles wanted it. He was doing just fine at Logue town. He had just been promoted to captain and then those shitty nobles had to ruin it. There had been more criminal activity in their oh so precious high town and to ensure the nobles safety, they wanted a competent marine. 

Garp would have been the first choice, it was his island after all, but he had a mission to do. So they had to send someone else. So who better then the rookie captain with the devil fruit. They thought that because he was a logia, since these criminals didn't know Haki, that he would be fine.

So when he arrived everything was explained to him. His first orders were to clean up edge town. Many gangs and criminals lived there. The people of edge town also often go after nobles, trying to rob or deceive them.

Smoker went to do just that. He wanted to go back as fast as possible. The first few days he cleaned up some turf. He still had much space to cover but it was a start. These petty criminals didn't even stand a chance against him.

It was only after a few days that he met the famous 'monster trio'. He had been fighting some criminals when he heard someone shout "Thiefs! Somebody get them." Smoker turned around and was met with the sight of three running kids.

When they gave him the intro talk he had been told of the 'monster trio'. They had explained that they were probably the most dangerous of all. He had thought that they were three strong and very grown up men, not kids. The oldest didn't even look 13 and the youngest didn't look older then 6. Were these the kids that they made all the fuss about?

"Captain help!" Smoker was snapped out of his thoughts. He ran after them. He would just arrest them, give them a stern talk, before going to their parents and give those also a stern talk. Then he could clean up the rest of the criminals and get the hell back to Logue Town.

The three brats had a head start, but that didn't matter or so he thought. The brats were fast and took difficult routes. They slipped into alley and took turns that he had difficulty following or didn't know about. Somewhere he lost sight of them.

Dammit, he had been overconfident and had miscalculated. He underestimated them. Maybe he should take these kids more serious. He forgot that they had an advantage that he didn't have. They knew the playground and he didn't.

—————

"I think we lost him." Sabo said.

"Yeah, I think so too." The boys stopped to take a breather.

"So what the hell is a marine captain doing here?"

"I don't know, Ace. I have heard some people talk here and there about taking out the trash. I thought they just meant dumping more junk in the Gray terminal, but they also could have meant that someone was going to take care of the criminals here from Edge town."

"So that scary man is going to hunt us?"

"Ha, like he is ever going to catch us. I bet he couldn't even catch a fish if it was right before his eyes."

"Ace, don't dismiss this. Luffy's worries are right. Didn't you see that he was a captain. We better stay from the radar for a while."

"Sure, sure. Whatever, lets go back. I'm hungry." Luffy smiled. "Yeah, lets get crocodile meat." And he ran. "Wait up Luffy." Two voices yelled and they ran after the strawhatted boy.

—————

Over the next weeks Smoker hadn't seen the kids. He had cleaned up more then half of the criminals in Edge town. Criminality had gone down significantly. Most of the criminals went into hiding or were trying to be way more sneaky then before. They now knew better than to mess with him. Not that it would help. Smoker would get them all eventually.

He had gone through documents and asked people about the kids. Nobody knew them, absolute nobody. The only useful information he got was that they had been doing it for a few years and that they _probably_ didn't live in Goa Kingdom.

Smoker had looked into the geography of the island. The only other places that boys could be from are the Gray terminal or Fushia village. Smoker didn't have the time to look into it at at moment. After he was done with Edge town he could go down to Fushia.

Two days later he saw them again. They were stealing a thick rope and some screws? It didn't matter, he needed to catch those kids. That is how the chase began. Smoker had made himself more knowledgeable to his surroundings. He was more familiar with all the sneaky paths that people could take. It was way easier to follow the brats.

The brats seemed to notice that too. They immediately began to take the more difficult paths. Even going so far as to throw things at him. Not that it slowed him down. The things that were thrown went straight through him. Unfortunately they noticed that too. They had gone trough the great gate with Smoker hot on their tail.

The three moved through the Gray terminal with ease. However Smoker didn't. He had never set foot in the Gray terminal. He knew it was a junkyard, but holy shit. Did people really live here? He was not prepared for the sight before him. With this quick moment of distraction, the brats slipped away, again.

This continued over the time. The brats would appear somewhere, Smoker would chase them and then lose them somewhere on the way. But each time he chased them further and further. Until they ran into the forest. Smoker lost them again. He did notice the way the brats ran. They were going to Fushia village.

Smoker smiled a little. He had them now. He was impressed that the brats would go through the forest and the Gray terminal just to get to Goa Kingdom. Tomorrow he would go to Fushia. He was going to find their parents and give them the scolding of a life time.

When the next day came, Smoker packed his stuff. It was a five hour walk to Fushia. It was a nice and relaxing walk that he desperately needed. It was almost winter, so it was a little cold though.

When he arrived in Fushia every villager was on alert. Smoker walked to what he assumed what the majors building was. Inside of that building was an old man. "Greetings. I am captain Smoker. I was transferred over three month ago to Goa kingdom. I would like to talk to you regarding three criminal children." The major looked very confused.

"There have been three criminal children, between 13 and 6 years old, causing chaos in Goa kingdom and I believe that those three children live here in Fushia.” The major looked like he wanted to protest, but Smoker was first. "Don't worry. I just need to talk to the parents of these children and give them a warning. And I will also know who to go to when these children cause trouble again. I won't use any forse unless nescesey."

The major sight quietly. "I'm major Woodslap. I'm sorry that you had to come all this way captain, but I don't believe any of us are harboring these children you're looking for."

"I see, but I would really like to look for myself, just to put my mind at ease." Woodslap knew it would be useless to argue and he didn't want to anger the marine. "You can do as you please. We hope that you'll enjoy your stay."

"Thank you major." Smoker turned around and walked out the door.

'Now, if I were three troublemaking brats were would I hide?' He didn't know the layout of Fushia very well. He might as well start going from house to house. He began doing just that.

He went from house to house. Even going so far as going in their houses and asking personal info about people's family. He had also stopped people on the streets to ask questions.

At the end of the day he had gone through every part of this little village and still had nothing. These people had not even heard of the brats.

Did that mean that the brats live in the Gray terminal or were all these villagers playing stupid? Did those brats made him think that they lived in Fushia while they actually lived in Edge town? Urg, stupid little troublemakers.

Smoker changed his plan to catch the children. He had added going to Fushia from time to time. He needed to get to know these people. They were a nice change and he really needed a break from those stuffy nobles. They could also provide him with information if they did see them.

It was to late to go back to Goa. Smoker searched for an inn and payed for one night. He hoped those brats would be there in the morning, thinking he had gone home. Than he could take them by surprise.

—————

"Sabo, we need to do something about that marine!" Three children were in their treehouse in Mt.Covo. It was cold. It was almost winter and that marine stood in the way for everything they wanted or needed.

Their winter clothes of last years were too small and they needed new ones. They also needed some warm blankets and more wood to make the hut more stable. They were also running out of dry wood. Everything would be covered in snow in a few weeks and become wet. Then they couldn't make a fire to warm themselves and cook dinner on. "Can't we just attack him?!"

"Of course you can Ace. Why didn't I think of that? Of course not! He has devil fruit powers just like Luffy. You saw that the things we threw at him went straight through him. What kind of effect do you think our pipes have will have? None! Exactly!"

"Does that mean we'll be cold and hungry?" A scared voice said, supported by the saddest eyes ever. "Of course not Lu. Ace and I will figure everything out. We can just hunt more animals in the forest and for heat we can...we can cuddle close together!" Sabo tried to sound a optimistic as possible, but he knew that this was going to be a real problem.

He knew that the forest couldn't provide the things they needed. That's the reason they always stole extra food, and blankets and wood when this season came around. Shit. Ace probably also knew. They could always try Fushia if really needed. They could buy things with their pirate fund. He believed that things would end up okey.

—————

Winter came around and things were not okey. The ASL didn't have their recourses ready. It was cold, they didn't have wood or blankets and more and more animals were beginning to hide.

It was all his fault. Stupid marine. He was always there! When they went to high town he was there. And the times they tried to buy, not steal, things in Fushia he was also there. They couldn't go into town to get things and they were beginning to feel the effects.

Since the treehouse didn't have windows, the snow had been blown in. A thin layer of snow covered their floor. They were always cold, so cold. They had no isolation. They were almost literally sleeping on snow.

They didn't have the right winter clothes and they had no blankets. The warm things they did had they gave to Luffy, in the hope that he would suffer less from the cold. Luffy was wearing too big clothes that were originally Sabo's and Ace's. Both Ace and Sabo didn't have winter clothes. The cold was seeping into their bones.

They were hungry. Not all of them though. It was mostly Ace. The had two and a half black holes to feed. And they couldn't catch enough food with the remaining wild life. So Ace had sacrificed his share so Luffy and Sabo could have full bellies. Sabo had giving him concerned glances and tried to refuse, but Ace wouldn't budge.

They did wants to try again to get their hands on any of these things, but the chance that Smoker would be there was too high. The marine was good, too good. After three close calls they had stopped trying. They didn't want to risk getting captured.

Sabo shuddered, thinking of the time were the marine had caught them by surprise in Fushia for the first time. He had almost captured Luffy. If Luffy had reacted a millisecond later he would have been toast.

He couldn't think of anything. He always had plans, but now Smoker was ruining everything. If this kept up, he didn't think that they could survive this winter.

—————

Smoker was done, so freaking done. Stupid ass nobles, shitty king, stupid stuck up brats and troublemaking brats. Those nobles were complaining to him. He was almost done with cleaning up Edge town. They got what they wanted right? No! They said that he was doing a lousy job. So these people on their high horses wanted him to stay to ensure their safety, until Garp was done with his mission. That would take an other six months!

He really didn't want to stay in this stuffy town. Yeah, he has a nice house and he was getting way to much payed for cleaning up some petty thieves, but he had lost count of the many times he wanted to hit a noble. That would serve them right.

Don't even get him started on the brats who escaped. Ever. Fucking. Time. He would always lose them in the forest. He had searched Fushia, Edge town and even the whole Gray terminal to find those brats. But no, they were nowhere to be seen. He didn't understand.

There were moments that he considered that they might live in the forest, but that was to crazy right? He knew that there were giant animals living in that forest. He seriously doubted that those kids could take those on or just stay alive there.

He had began patrolling Fushia more and more. Since those brats couldn't go to Goa they were going for Fushia. When he had woken up that morning in the inn and walked around some, he had seen the little one with the Straw hat. He had almost caught him, but the brat had slipped out of his hands. All three had regrouped and retreated back to the forest.

The point is that he almost had him. He always loses them when he almost has them. It was really frustrating.

One of these days he would catch one. He would go to their house, wherever that may be. And oh, they were getting a lecture so bad that it would put Sengoku’s to shame.

...Maybe they lived on the edge of the forest.

—————

It was later in the winter. Their situation got worse and worse. Smoker still here, it had snowed even more and Ace was down. They were starving and freezing to death and Ace was the first to fall. He had given his portion of food to them.

Ace had been getting real stomach pains, but he didn't show it. He was exhausted and suffered from much more narcolepsy attacks, but he acted like it didn't matter. He was as cold as ice. He couldn't even feel his body anymore, but had acted like nothing was wrong. He had done that until his body had just shut down.

They had been in the forest searching for food when he fell. They had first thought that it was his narcolepsy. Ace had been lagging behind, but they thought he was just keeping an eye out at the back.

Sabo had walked back to pick him up. When he did, he realized that Ace was frightening light and cold. He looked at Ace again. He looked pale, but Sabo had first thought it was the snow messing with him. 'Was he...no, it couldn't be, right? Ace wouldn't-' Sabo thought again. 'Ace would.'

Sabo pulled Ace's shirt up. What he saw scared him. Ace was thin, way to thin. He knew that Ace was muscled for his age,but there wasn't an ounce of children fat to be seen. His bones were even sticking out a bit.

Luffy had come too and stood besides Sabo. Luffy smile fell from his face when he saw the state that Ace was in. Ace wore baggy, but too small clothes. So they both couldn't have seen the outlining from his body. "Luffy, we need to go back to the hut." They ran back.

Sabo placed Ace on a blanket. The state his brother was in was because of the cold and malnutrition. Ace needed medical attention, but he knew that they couldn't get any. What could they do? Frustrated tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't cry now. Not in front of Luffy.

His little brother was running around the treehouse, looking everywhere for something that could help Ace. Sabo knew that they didn't have anything. They needed medicine, healthy food with much nutritions and things to keep them warm. He didn't care if he had to steal some or use the pirate fund to buy some. They needed to go get it, but the biggest problem was still there.

If Smoker was there they would be caught, no doubt about it. No better way then catching brats when they are slowly dying from starvation and hypothermia. He had already counted themselves lucky that none of them had fallen ill, until now.

"Luffy, can you make a warm bed for Ace?" Luffy nodded. He grabbed all their blankets and began to make a bed. He knew his brother was in trouble. Tears streamed down his face. He didn't understand why this was all happening. It broke both Luffy's and Sabo's heart to see their proud and strong brother in this pitiful state. Sabo lay Ace down on the bed Luffy had made and they both covered him in all the blankets they had, which were not many.

"Luffy, we need to go to town. Ace needs much food and warmth." Sabo explained. "But what if Smoker is there?" Sabo winched. "We just have to hope that he won't be." 

"Okay." Sabo and Luffy made a plan.

They would grab some of their pirate fund. Go to Fushia, because it was easier to see if Smoker was there or not. If Smoker was there they would go to Goa Kingdom and if he wasn't then they would buy the things in Fushia. It this was going to take all day, but as long as they got what they came for it would be alright.

They checked on Ace one last time and went to Fushia. They had been having the worst luck when it came to Smoker. He didn't know if Smoker had informants in Fushia and Goa or something else. It was just that Smoker was always there. Like he knew were they were going to show up.

After two hours they finally arrived by Fushia. They stayed as hidden as possible. They hadn't seen Smoker yet. Sabo was searching for a building that could be a pharmacy.

After that they could buy blankets. After a few minutes of sneaking around he saw one. Now he just hoped that they had nutrient pills or something else that could help. He was about to go, when Luffy tapped lightly on his should. "Sabo, Sabo, Smoker is here."

Sabo stiffened. He looked the way that Luffy was looking at. He saw him. The marine looked like he had just arrived here. If they had been here earlier than they might have missed him completely.

What to do? He could go get the medicine, but there was a good chance that Smoker would see them or they could not go, but then they have no medicine. It was already too late to go to Goa.

What would Ace do?

Ace would get the medicine, no matter how dangerous it was, if it meant saving his brothers.

“Luffy, watch Smoker. If he comes this way sign to me and I will run okey? You will stay out of sight. You get it?"

"Yeah." Luffy was looking more determined then ever. He wanted to save Ace. Sabo is smart and has good plans. So if Sabo said that he would be look out. Then he would be look out. Sabo pointed to a hidden place. "You stay there. If Smoker comes you can wave and then we run as fast a possible." Luffy went to the place Sabo had pointed to.

When he was ready he signed a clear to Sabo. Sabo then went to the medicine place. Sabo and the medicine man were talking for a little bit when Luffy saw that Smoker was coming this way. He began to frantically wave at Sabo. After a few seconds Sabo saw it. He said one last thing to the medicine guy and ran for it.

Unlucky for Sabo, Smoker saw him go around the corner. Smoker immediately set chase. Sabo ran towards Luffy. Shit, he almost had the medicine. When he saw Luffy he was still waving like crazy and pointing behind him? Sabo looked back and almost tripped over his own feet. Smoker had seen him.

"Luffy! RUN!" Sabo grabbed Luffy and ran. "White blow!" White smoke engulfed Luffy and pulled him back. "Luffy!" Sabo turned around. Smoker had Luffy. Luffy struggled in Smokers grip. "Hey, let go! Sabo! Help!" Sabo and Smoker both looked around. Sabo needed to find something that could make Smoker let go of Luffy and Smoker was looking for the freckled brat. Well, better deal with these two first.

"Look, Sabo and Luffy right? I don't want to harm you. I just need to talk to you. How about we go to your house and we can talk there? And please get Ave out of his hiding place." 

“Bastared! His name is Ace, not Ave and if you don't let go he'll-" Luffy stopped. He wanted to shout all the things his oldest brother would to him, but he remembered how sick Ace was. Ace wouldn't be able to do anything to the marine, even if he wanted to. He began to tear up again.

"I'm sorry kid. Please tell Ace to come out of his hi-" Smoker was cut off when a bucket of ice cold sea water was thrown over him and Luffy. "What the hell." He looked at Sabo who had an empty bucket in his hand. How had he not noticed that Sabo had grabbed that. Luffy bit his hand. "Auch." Smoker let go of Luffy. Luffy fell to the ground.

Smoker immediately made a grab for him, but Sabo quickly grabbed Luffy first and ran away again with Smoker on their tail. They ran into the woods. Smoker noticed that he still hadn't seen Ace. Smoker after chased them for fifteen minutes, before he lost sight of them.

Smoker grabbed a cigar and reached for his lighter. He tried to light his cigar, only to find that the water had done damage to it and it wouldn't light shit. He himself was also still wet and walking around wet in freezing temperature wasn't really fun.

He made his way back to Fushia. He would change his clothes and then ask the pharmacist what the kid had wanted from him. Smoker couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. He hadn't seen the freckled kid, Ace, once. He thought that Ace was their 'leader'. Sabo and Luffy had also looked tinier? No, that wasn't right. They looked thinner.

Back in Fusia he changed clothes and made his way to the pharmacy. "Hello Jay." The pharmacist turned around and smiled. "Hello captain Smoker. What can I do for u on this freezing day? I hope that you didn't catch a cold."

"No I didn't. I need to ask you a few questions. You remember the blue clothed kid from an hour ago?" Jay nodded. "That's one of the three brats I've been looking for. Can you please tell me what he wanted from you?"

"Of course captain. He wanted medicine to treat a person who suffers from malnutrition. Kinda makes you wonder why he needs it."

"Yeah it does." Smoker though for a moment. It could be that their parent(s) is sick. It would make sense why Ace wasn't with the other two. He could have stayed home to care for them. The parent(s) can't work while sick so now they can't provide for them. They could have a foods shortage and that's why Sabo and Luffy looked thinner. Now they needed nutrition pills to stay healthy.

It sounded like a crazy theory, but if it was true. Well, then they needed help.

—————

Luffy was shivering badly. This expedition was a complete failure it couldn't have gone worse. Well, it actually could have, but Sabo didn't want to think about it. When they noticed that they had lost Smoker they had began to make the way back to the treehouse. By the time they arrived Luffy thought he was a human popsicle. His clothes were completely frozen. Sabo helped Luffy change and put him in 'bed' next to Ace.

Ace didn't look better from the time when they had left. Sabo left to get water from the river, that had luckily not been frozen. He came back and gave some water to Luffy and drank some himself. Then he picked up Ace's head and made him drink some water, making sure his brother didn't choke. They didn't eat. Both he and Luffy were too exhausted to go hunt for something.

The bed wasn't big enough for three people and with Luffy freezing and Ace unconscious, it was obvious that he would be the one sleeping on the snow.

The next morning, Sabo was the first to wake up. He also was the only one who woke up that day. Well, Luffy was somewhat awake. He had gotten an high fever overnight. Things had only gotten worse. Sabo had spent that day seeking somewhat dry wood, food, water and caring for his brothers. He had made some warm 'soup'. Luffy could stomach that and Ace would also be able to get to 'eat' something warm.

This continued over the week. Sabo did want to go anywhere in fear that any of brother situations got worse. Luffy's fever was getting better, but that didn't mean that it wasn't there. And Ace...He just hoped that Ace didn't die. Ace had gotten worse. He also didn't want to go in fear of walking into Smoker. There was no doubt about it that he would catch Sabo. If that happened then Sabo wouldn't be able to go back and care for his brothers.

Sabo was cold and hungry, so hungry. Is this what Ace felt before he passed out? He hoped not. His stomach was literally trying to eat itself.

He hadn't been able to catch enoug food for him and Luffy. So the most food went to Luffy. He had just finished feeding Luffy and Ace, when black spots crossed his vision. Then it went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessssssss! It’s finally done. 
> 
> I decided to add Makino, but the ASL just don’t know her. 
> 
> Warnings for cursing.

Luffy, who had watched his brother fall down, immediately panicked. He quickly crawled out of his makeshift bed and ran over to Sabo. "Sabo! Sabo! Wake up! What's wrong? Sabo!" Luffy tried to shake his brother awake, but Sabo wouldn't wake up.

Sabo was unconscious. Ace looked like he was on death door.

To Luffy there was only one way to fix it, the medicine and blankets he and Sabo tried to get the other day. But how could he get that? The scary marine was going to be there.

Luffy had never felt so alone and helpless in his life before. He broke down in tears.

After a few minutes he got himself together. Ace didn't like crybabies, so he couldn't cry. Not when his two older brothers needed him the most.

He dragged Sabo to his spot in the bed and placed him next to Ace. He tucked them both in. He kisses both their foreheads and began to make his way to Fushia. He was going to get the stuff they needed, no matter what it took.

When he was in Fushia he ran to the medicine building. The medicine guy noticed him. "Hey kid, are u lost?" Luffy shook his head. "Mister, can I haAAAH." Luffy was grabbed by the back of his oversized sweater. Luffy looked at who grabbed him and froze. It was Smokey! Had he been waiting for him?!

"Let go. Let go. Let go!" Luffy struggled against his hold. "I finally caught you, straw hat. So were are your brothers?"

"I won't tell you!" Smoker sight. He began to walk to the inn. Luffy still trying to get out of his grip. He had expected that Sabo and/or Ace would have jumped him by now, but neither of them showed up.

He walked to the inn owner and rented a room for one night. He got his keys and walked to his room and brought the still struggling Luffy to eye level. "Look Luffy. I ain't gonna hurt you. So if I would place you on the bed. Will you make a run for it?"

"If I don't, can I go then?" Luffy just wanted to get the blankets and medicine. He didn't care how. He needed to help his brothers.

"Only if I can come with u." Luffy considered his options. Not going back to his brothers at all and them dying or going back with Smokey. He'd rather not do both, but he knew he was severely outmatched and only had one choice.

"Okey." Luffy looked down, defeated. "Alright." Smoker place him on the bed. "So is he sick?" Smoker implying the dad, but Luffy thought that Smoker was talking about one of his brothers. Luffy nodded. "Okey, and your brothers are home?" Luffy nodded again. "And your mom?" Luffy looked confused at him.

"I don't have a mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Smoker said awkwardly.

"How bad is it?" That question had Luffy tearing up again. A few stray tears rolled down his cheek. Don't cry! Ace and Sabo wouldn't cry, so you can't either. After a minute Luffy managed to croak our a response. "They won't wake up." "They? You mean your dad is sick and one of your brothers?"

Luffy was confused again. Why did Smoker think that he had a mom and dad?

"No, I don't have a dad."

"What?! Then who- that's not the point now. So both your bothers are sick?" Luffy nodded. "And you? Are you sick?"

Luffy looked away and whistled. "N-n-no. I don't know what you are talking about." Smoker did not fel for it. This kid had to be the worst liar ever. He noticed that Luffy's cheeks were red and puffy. He thought it was from the cold, but it could also be because he had a cold. He walked over and placed his bare hand on Luffy's forehead. It was too warm, a fever.

"Luffy, is someone else home with your brothers?" Luffy shook his head. "Shit." If his brother were in a real bad shape than this could be a serious problem. "Luffy, you need to show me the way to your house. I don't know where it is. We can help your brothers okay? You just need to show the way." Luffy nodded. He didn't knew what else to do.

He jumped down the bed. Luffy looked at him before he walked out the door. "You promise that you won't tell anyone where I live?"

"Yeah kid. I promise. Now let's hurry to your home." Smoker picked Luffy up. "How about I walk and you tell me were to go. You ain't in perfect state yourself."

"Okay."

They walked out of Fushia into the forest. Luffy walked them around for almost two hours. Smoker first thought that they were going to the Gray terminal, but than the path they took didn't add up anymore. He didn't question it.

Eventually Luffy told him to stop. Smoker looked around. There wasn't a house in sight. Before Smoker could question it, Luffy pointed up. He looked up. There was a treehouse, a very unstable looking treehouse. What the actual fuck.

"Are u serious?" Luffy nodded slightly, afraid that he made the wrong choice to show Smoker his home. "Okay. I can't climb a tree and help your brothers while holding on to you. Can you wait here for a while? And don't go anywhere."

Smoker set Luffy down and began to climb the tree. When he was on the same hight as the treehouse he carefully placed a foot on the wood. Trying to see if it would hold. He sure hoped so. When it did he began to apply more pressure, until his entire weight was on it.

He looked inside. His eyes immediately latching on to the two figures that were laying on some kind of makeshift bed. He carefully made his way inside. Checking the wood with each step so he wouldn't crash through it. The more he walked to the two brother the more things he saw that he didn't like.

There was snow on the wood. There were no windows or anything else to keep the cold outside. There were just a few belongings, three metal pipes, the blankets the boys were laying on, some clothes and that was it.

Was this a joke? He seriously considered it for a moment. Did those three kids really live in such terrible conditions with absolutely no supervision whatsoever? It sounded surreal, but it did explain everything. The stealing, the brats looking thinner, their survival skills. It was actually sickening that this was real. He halted before the supposed bed.

He looked at both Sabo and Ace who were covered in thin blankets. They both looked like death, Ace more than Sabo. Ace's cheeks looked far more hollow than Sabo's. Ace was also _blue_. That's a sign of an advanced stage of frostbite. No wonder he didn't see him that time in Fushia. He had already been like this. He carefully picked them both up. It was seriously concerning how light and cold they were.

He had to check if Ace wasn't already dead. He was immensely releaved when he felt a very weak, but present heart beat. All three needed medical attention as soon as possible.

He made his way out the treehouse and climbed down. Keeping Sabo and Ace as close to his body as possible to warm them up. Luffy looked up with hazy eyes. He also picked Luffy up and ran back to Fushia. He was pretty sure Sabo and Ace both had frostbite while Luffy was suffering from hypothermia.

Goa may have better doctors, but he was sure if he would show up there it's these kids that they wouldn't get the medical attention they needed. So Fushia it was.

When he was back in Fushia he ran to his room in the inn. He barged his way inside. He layed the ASL brothers carefully in bed. Making sure they were comfortable and warm, before running outside again to the pharmacy.

"Jay, how do you treat frostbite, hypothermia and probably malnutrition?" Smoker asked with haste and urgency in his voice.

"Smoker wha- why do- never mind. By frostbite and/or hypothermia you must keep the patient warm, but don't let them touch real warm things. They need to warm up slowly. Putting them under blankets or giving them a lukewarm bath may help. Do not rub or massage the skin. You make it worse. Also don't let a person with frostbite put pressure on one particular body part, especially the toes and fingers." Jay took a quick pause to catch his breath.

"If one suffers from malnutrition they need to eat more nutritions. I have some nutrition pills." Jay showed the pills to Smoker." Also don't give them too much food in the beginning. They are not used to eating to much anymore and it will probably upset the stomach and they'll puke it all out."

Smoker practically snatched to medicine bottle out of Jay's hand ran back. "I'll pay you back later! Thanks!" Back in his room he went up to the kids. They did look a bit better now that they were in a normal temperatured room. Ace looked a little less like a human ice sculpture. Sabo was getting his red tint again and Luffy looked like he still had a fever.

Smoker felt Luffy's temperature. Still hot. He walked inside his bathroom and got a little wet towel. He placed it on Luffy's forehead.

Smoker grabbed a pill from the box and walked over to Luffy. He was lucky Luffy was still awake. "Hey Luffy. I need you to swallow this pill, okey?" Smoker looked at Luffy to find a sign that Luffy heard him. There was none.

"Luffy?" This did get a hum out of the boy. Smoker hoped he had his attention now. "I need you so swallow this pill okey?" Smoker showed Luffy the pill. He got an other hum in response.

Smoker helped Luffy in a sitting position and gave him the pill and some water. After he was sure that Luffy swallowed the pill he put him back under the covers. "You did good kid. You can sleep now. I'll handle it." Luffy gave an other hum before he fell asleep.

Now, how could he make sure that Ace and Sabo wouldn't choke on the pill? They needed IV's but he knew that Fushia didn't have any. Maybe he could let the pill dissolve in the water. It would become nasty, but better that than dying.

Smoker went to do that. He filled two glasses with water and threw the pill in it. He watched it dissolve in the water. Every second hoping that the process could go faster. He should have broken it into little pieces before throwing it in. It would have dissolved faster. Well, too late now.

After it dissolved they picked up glass one and carefully grabbed Ace. He made him drink the water. He then did the same with Sabo and placed them both back in the bed again, next to Luffy.

Smoker plopped down on a chair. Now what to do? He didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to make sure that they have a (hopefully) full recovery. He was sure that that would take a few days or even weeks, but he also had to get back to Goa Kingdom, otherwise those nobles would complain. He could lie to the nobles, saying he was following a criminal lead. Maybe. He would worry about that later.

He also wanted to make sure that when the boys recovered that they wouldn't go back to their supposed ratty treehouse home. It wasn't right for them to live in that thing. It did explain why they were stealing screws and rope the first time he saw them. They were probably strengthening their hut.

He was getting of track. He needed to find someone who would take care of them. He didn't know anyone good enough to know if they would take care of three little troublemakers and he needed to make sure that they wouldn't cause trouble in Goa if they were healthy again.

He didn't want to think about the things the nobles would do if they would get their hands on them, especially Luffy. He was a devil fruit user. Smoker knew those sold good on the slave market.

He sighed as he made up his mind. Better prepare for one big ass lecture for when he gets back. There wasn't any other option.

So, Smoker stayed. He got the medic that lived in Fushia to take a look at the brothers. When the people of Fushia found out what he was doing, they all pitched in to help. He was really glad for that one. Smoker wasn't sure he was able to handle it alone. These people in Fushia were something else. It made him want to be stationed here instead of that shitty Goa kingdom.

Luffy was the first one to recover. In a week he was jumping around again. Luffy was at first a little wary of him, but now there was no problem. He even liked Smokey.

Smokey was taking care of his brother even though he could get in trouble for it. So that made him a good guy in Luffy' book.

Sabo had woken up a few times in that week. He wasn't really coherent. The more time that passed the better he got. Luffy and Sabo even held a conversation.

Smoker did so too. He wanted to let Sabo know that he could trust him. It had taken a few talks between them, before he got the feeling that Sabo somewhat trusted him.

It made Smoker happy that he also had this brats trust. Now if only Ace would show a sign of waking up. The kid was practically in a coma. There was nothing he could do, but hope he would wake up soon.

Luffy didn't understand why Ace wouldn't wake up. Sabo had woken up, so why didn't Ace?

Sabo did understand. He knew what a coma was. What if his brother wouldn't wake up? The doctor said that his brother was doing well, but he hadn't given Sabo reason to why he thought that. So Sabo didn't really believe him and thought that the doctor was just saying that for his sake.

It was on the first day of the third week that Ace had finally woken up. He was awake for around two minutes, but it was enough. It had shown them that Ace was out of his coma.

Luffy who has been sitting beside him, and the one who noticed that Ace had woken up, broke down crying. He then bounced around Fushia for the rest of the day. Telling everyone about this new development concerning his older brother. It didn't matter if the person already heard it or not. They could hear it again.

Luffy told Sabo about it, who had been asleep at the time, that Ace woke up. Sabo was now actively trying to stay awake more to watch Ace to see if he would wake up.

All of this may or may not have warmed Smokers heart. He was now seeing a completely different side of the brothers. Instead of three unruly criminal brats, he saw three brother who really cared for each other. They were still trouble makers, but they were beginning to worm their way into his heart. Stupid brats.

The people here were nice, the brats were getting better and he enjoyed spending his time here. The inn owner even let him stay for free, because she couldn't let Smoker take care for sick kids and charge him. The store owners let him have free clothes, food and medicine for the boys. This place hade him feel like he was...home. It was a feeling that he never really had.

Like Sabo, Ace wasn't really coherent when he woke up. Luffy and Sabo were trying everything to make him more awake. He had been out for a really long time and they wanted to fill him in.

Also Sabo had made it his duty to get to know as much information out of the doctor as possible about their condition and side effects. So that he knew what he should do would this happen again.

Ace was getting better and better. He was able to sit up right and talk with no problem. It was when Ace saw who had rescued them, where things went a little south. He had woken up. Luffy and Sabo weren't there. Sabo had been tired of sitting inside and had decided that he was going on a walk. And of course Luffy wanted to go with him.

So when Ace saw Smoker, with no Luffy or Sabo around, he tried to fight him. Key word tried. He fell out of the bed and landed hard on the ground.

Smoker wanted to help, but Ace wouldn't let him get near. He was cursing and trying to stand up, but his body wouldn't work. Dammit! Why was his stupid body so weak. He looked down at his body. Here was hardy any muscle left. Did This damn marine do this?

Luckily, Luffy and Sabo returned from their walk. Luffy had seen Ace awake and rocketed towards him. They both fell to the ground. "Ace! You're-"

"Luffy, stay behind me. Sabo, get back!" Ace yelled. His voice was hoarse and it hurt just to say anything. Probably another marine trick! He stood up and made Luffy stand behind him.

"Wait Ace. Smoker saved us."

"Yeah, mister Smokey did all kinds of doctery stuff and now you're all better."

Sabo walked next to Smoker. "Look. He isn't going to harm us. It's fine. But you should really get back into bed. You shouldn't be standing up!" Smoker held his hand up, showing that he didn't have his weapon or anything else in his hands and that Sabo was telling the truth.

"Like hell! Is he blackmailing y-" Ace collapsed again in the middle of his sentence, his body wasn't used to standing so long after a month of freezing and recovering.

Both Sabo and Luffy rushed forwards to catch him. Luffy, who was standing behind Ace, was there first and cushioned his fall.

"Dammit Ace." Sabo helped Ace stand up. "Look, Smoker helped us, nursed us back to health, we can't fight, you can't fight. We're just going to have to trust Smoker. Luffy and I don't think he is such a bad guy after all and you trust us right? So trust our judgement of Smoker and lay back in bed. You almost died. Speaking about that one! You idiot do you know how worried I was!? How worried Luffy was!? If you pull another shit stunt like that than I'll kick you're ass. You stupid, reckless, self sacrificing, selfish, reckless, wild tempered, freckled, dumbass of a brother."

A guilty feeling swept through Ace's heart. Had his brothers been that worried about him? Sabo was really upset about it, otherwise he wouldn't be cursing so much. Sabo really looked like he was about to lose his cool. He looked back at Sabo.

"...Sabo? You're crying." It was true. Tears were unknowingly rolling down Sabo's cheeks. Sabo hadn't even noticed it himself.

"I-I don't give a shit about that Ace. Don't change the topic. You almost died! _Died_. I couldn't- I didn't know and- and I didn't do anything! I was so useless! I couldn't do anything to help you! What kind of brother am I?"

Sabo was trembling, sobs escaped his mouth. "I-I just." More words didn't come out. His knees gave out under him. The emotional strain was taking effect in his body. The walk that he had made a few minutes ago was not helping in the slightest. He was unfortunately still standing in front of Ace, and thus fell into Ace, making him also topple to the ground. Ace tried to grab the first thing he could find to stabilize himself out of instinct. That happened to be Luffy's shirt, who then also made a nose dive towards the ground.

All three the boys were now laying on the ground. Sabo and Ace tried to get up, but both of their bodies were not cooperating and Luffy was laying on top of them. Needles to say that they both ended up on the floor again. Sabo sight in frustration. "Don't think I'm done with you, mister. I'm gonna lecture you so bad that you wish you were still asleep."

"Yes Bo." Sabo was in momma mode now. Ace knew better not to argue. He'd rather stay alive.

Smoker didn't know what to think. On one side what he just watched was heartbreaking, but them all falling ruined to moment completely. Luffy hadn't even made an attempt to get up. He was content laying on top of his brothers. They all needed to get back to bed anyway. They needed to sleep. Well, he first needed to get some food and than he could sleep.

He he picked the three brother up and laid them bed. Ace in the middle and Luffy and Sabo on the outside. Ace tried to move to Luffy's side to get Luffy in the middle, but Luffy wasn't having any of it.

Ace has been in the middle ever since Sabo woke up. Both brother trying to warm their brother up with sharing their bodyheat, hoping that Ace would wake up faster. So now that Ace had just awoken, they still wanted him in the middle to make sure that he was completely fine. Smoker guessed that Ace had earned thar place in the middle for quite a while after worrying his brothers so much.

"Don't sleep yet brats. Makino is still making dinner. You'll have to eat that first." Ace looked like he was going to retaliate or do something else stupid, but Sabo was quick to intervene. Smoker took that as his signal to get the food and maybe some peace, and quiet for a few minutes.

Taking care of Luffy and Sabo had been quite difficult. Once he had their trust it became much easier, but still not easy. Smoker did expect some new problems to arise with Ace awake.

Makino gave him three plates full of food and he took them upstairs again and gave them to the boys. Luffy and Sabo immediately began to eat. Ace looked at the food like it was trying to kill him. While Luffy's and Sabo's food was normal, his looked like mushy, baby food.

Anger fulled Ace. This asshole was making fun of him. Well fuck him! Smoker could be trying to kill them or poison them. No better time to do it then now. He poked the food.

Smoker noticed Ace's change of mood. "Your stomach can't digest real solid food, so you need to eat mushed up food. Otherwise you'll puke it out."

Ace didn't like that at all. Who said that Smoker was telling the truth? Maybe he was trying to prevent Ace from regaining his former strength. On the other side, he was really hungry.

He remembered the words that Sabo had spoken to his earlier. _"Luffy and I don't think he is such a bad guy after all and you trust us right? So trust our judgement of Smoker and lay back in bed."_

It would only upset his brothers more if he refused the food or picked fight with the marine and it looked like Luffy's and Sabo's food wasn't poisoned.

Ace reluctantly scooped some food goo up and ate it. It wasn't that bad, but still. He preferred real food. Ace also realized that, if Smoker really saved them, they owned him one. Who knew what he would ask for return for his help? He is a marine after all and marines can't be trusted.

They went to sleep after they were done with dinner, except Ace. He tried to stay up. He needed to talk with Smoker. After he made sure that his brother were asleep he sneaked out of bed. He had to take some time to stabilize himself and walk to the other room, where Smoker was, with help of the wall. He quietly opened and closed the door.

Smoker was in a chair reading a book. He had looked up when he realized someone had entered his room. He couldn't say he was surprised. He closed his book and set it on the table next to him. He couldn't be distracted now. This was going to be a moment where he could earn some of Ace's trust.

"Hello, I'm sorry for chasing after you for these last few months and I would really like for us to get along. You were in quite rough shape when I found you, so take it easy. You lost a lot of muscle." Smoker did a mental face palm. He wasn't sure how that came over, but it sure couldn't have been good. He just couldn't help it. He wasn't a socially gifted person.

Instead of some insults or threats that he expected Ace to say it was silent. Ace didn't say a word. It seemed like it was up to him to get Ace to talk. "So...is there something you need? The toilet is the door next to the closet. If you're hungry I can get you some food, but you shouldn't eat to much. You'll puke it out if you do. I can get you a glass of water if you're thirsty." Great, now he sounded like a desperate, rambling fool. Good job Smoker, good job.

"What do you want?" It wasn't a question he had expected. The firm tone that it was said in made it seem like Smoker was supposed to known what to answer and what to do. He didn't.

"Huh, what do you mean kid?" Didn't he just offer the same proposal? Why was the kid asking him that?

"What do you want from us? You didn't just do this for free! You want something from us. I can pay you for your time and expenses if you want or I can even work off my debt. Just leave Sabo and Luffy out of the deal. I'll pay for them too." Ace knew that help didn't come for free. He also had to admit that the marine had save their lives. Ace owed him three lives and probably a lot of money. He knew that he didn't have that kind of money. Marines don't come for free. The only thing equal to a life if another life. Ace clenched his fist. Did he really have a choice?

"I-I can even pay with me! You can take me, but not Sabo or Luffy!" He knew it wasn't a fair deal. Smoker saved three lives and he was paying it back with only one life, but he had to try. He would do everything to keep Luffy and Sabo safe.

Smoker didn't know what to say. Obviously Ace didn't have any expectation for marines if he thought this low of him. On the other side. What. The. Hell. He hadn't even considered getting something in return for this, but here Ace was, offering himself _into slavery_ to pay him back. Just no. How did he go from offering money to offering himself? Why the hell would he even consider that! Smoker was absolutely speechless. His brain having a hard time process this absurdity.

However, Ace's brain was on full panicking mode. Smoker's silence was showing his rejection. "Is it still not enough? I don't have anything else to give you."

"Ace. Stop. What the fuck are you saying. The only thing I want from you and your brothers it that you make a full recovery. I don't want your money, your services or _you_. Why-how would think that!" Smoker need to fix this right now. He didn't know where this misunderstanding came into existence but he was going to erase it. Then shove this moment far away somewhere in his memories so that he wouldn't have to think of this again.

He walked to Ace and picked him up. "Look, this was all a team effort. Everyone in Fushia helped out _for free_. Nobody wants or expects anything in return. We all just want to see the three of you healthy again. So just focus on getting better." Smoker walked over to the two-person bed that the other two were sleeping in and put Ace back into the middle.

Ace let out an unwilling yawn. "I don't get it. You-"

"No, I don't need anything in return and the people of Fushia don't need anything in return. This is just human kindness and decency. So no paying anything." Smoker had a feeling that he would have to repeat this statement again in the future. He could see the sleep that was washing over Ace now that his worries were a little eased. His eyes dropping. Ace was fighting now not to fall asleep with Smoker there.

"Good night Ace." A minute later Ace lost his fight again sleep.

He had to admit that the brats looked cute. Luffy and Sabo had latched onto Ace now that he was there again. Both were holding Ace in a death grip. Ace snuggled into the warmth under the covers. A small smile crossed his lips when his brothers body's found his.

A new sensation washed over Smoker. He couldn't identify what it was. He had never felt it before. it was a nice feeling, so he didn't mind. Smoker walked back to get his book rom the other room and set a chair next to the bed the brothers were sleeping in.

He sat there until he felt like he needed to get some rest as well. It was then that he realized that the feelings he had gotten was love and protection. Not for himself, but for the kids. He looked back at the brats. The same feelings washing over him. 

He closed his book and made himself ready for bed. He was already laying under his blankets that he realized that his look on the three brothers had changed again. He didn't know when this change in his mind had occurred. They weren't 'the criminals' or 'the kids in need of help' anymore. They were _his_ kids, _his_ brats now. This sudden development wasn’t unwelcome, but very surprising. He was going to have to protect and take care of them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long!! Usually I get like these moment were I really want to write a story, but the one for winter SOS didn’t come for quite a while 😅
> 
> If you notice a spelling or word error, feel free to tell me! I’ll fix it as Soon as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about the ASL having a hard time surviving the winter, but I didn’t know how. There was Dadan, Makino and everyone else. Also if they weren’t there the ASL would still have no problem surviving the winter, sooooo I was stuck. 
> 
> But then I read To Be Human and found it to be an awesome story. I also knew how to continue this story. 
> 
> Oh I also want to let you guys know that I read the comments. No worries. I love reading how you guy like it. I just don’t really know what to respond, because I don’t think a mere ‘thank you’ is good Enough  
> But thank you for commenting and for the kudos everyone!!!😄


End file.
